User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it. TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 As one of my best friends... ...I could use your help. I decided to go browsing for my wedding dress, and I can't decide between this dress or this dress. I would appreciate hearing your opinion on this, although I'm nowhere near making my final choice. --Love and Lust 20:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. :) *hugs* Thank you for your input on this; you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'll be sure to let you and LavendaBrunette know what my final decision will be. --Love and Lust 20:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My wedding dress! I told you that I'd let you know what my wedding dress would be, right? Well, after spending four hours at my local Alfred Angelo store trying on various dresses, I've finally found my dream gown! And I will admit, it was a very difficult choice, seeing as all the dresses I tried out were fabulous! ;) --Love and Lust 22:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Dee! :) I am excited as frick about my wedding, more than I've been excited about anything actually. I'll message you on the night of the rehearsal dinner...hell, I'll keep you and Kel up to date on my plans. :) --Love and Lust 22:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Is it just my computer or did everyone leave? It just shows Volante & I on there . I had to switch computers. Bellscullen 20:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Minor is sticking up for VF4 (Why?) Hey Dee, did you like the comment minor left on my talk page. I am wondering how people put up with VF4's acts. She needs to be blocked for a few days. Talk to Pam and CharmedJay about it. She is like getting on my nerves. Minor is defaintly sticking up for the wrong person. She need to read VF4's blogs before jumping to conclusion. So please can you speak to Pam and CharmedJay about it. I know this puts you on the spot. But your one of the many few admins I do like. Edward_Is_Better_23 :Suggest Pam and Timothy - Jay's a content person, not a people one. :) MinorStoop 08:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Oh my gosh, thank you. I was reading those warnings and I was kind of freaking out. Thank you do much. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Twilightsagafan Can you get this chick twilightsagafan or whatever her name is. Off my page because it's clear as day she don't know me before we have a problem. Thank You :Hmmm, please double-check JacobFan's user- and talk-pages - I failed to notice any edit or comment by Twilightsagafan. Nor anything related in TSF contribution history. MinorStoop 14:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Seen it, thanks. MinorStoop 15:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hi just wanted to say hi Hello55522 04:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) hi i do u wanna chat?????????????????? Hello55522 08:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) 70.89.163.138 Hi, can you please block or warn these user http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.89.163.138 he/she is spoiling the pages David Cullen 11:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Teamtaycobsodealwithit,the reason I don't make very many edits,is beacause,I'm on an iPad,and its soooo easy to make typos and delete pages,so I can't make very many,I'm going to try to start though,as for the arguments,I don't know what to tell you. --Vampirefairy4 18:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy Hey could you have a word with Maxroxy he said n chat Bellscullen is a jerk Thanks. Wyatt Speak VD 13:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Maxroxy I took some screenshots.. Bellscullen 14:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen